The Stoll's Stall
by Owl Face 432
Summary: It is 3 days before Percy and while Annabeth is busy planning a party, she puts the Stoll's in charge of keeping him occupied. Thanks to the Stoll brothers, Percy think his girlfriend is "missing". Read about Percy's quest to find his beloved Annabeth!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Percy!"

"What?"

Percy could hear her all the way from the Poseidon Cabin.

Percy's POV

It better not be another spider. Last time that happened, I had to stomp on it 12 times just to reassure her that it was dead

"Come here!"

"Coming!"

Percy walked leisurely towards the Athena cabin until he realized it wasn't coming from there. It was Annabeth's voice... but when he looked around the corner after following the sound of her voice, it wasn't even her!

It was the Stoll brothers.

Percy's POV

Are you kidding me? I thought my girlfriend was calling me ...but instead, I find two boys tricking me. I was in the middle of reading a good book. Who am I kidding, I don't read.

"What do you guys want? I actually thought it was Annabeth."

"Sorry bro" Travis replied.

"We were just messin' with ya" Connor chipped in.

"Can I go talk to the REAL Annabeth now?"

"Ummm... Sorry bro. Annabeth isn't even at camp right now.

"What?! Why? Where is she?!"

Both Stoll's shrugged their shoulders.

Percy's POV

Annabeth would not just leave like that on me. Would she? She should have at least told me. If the Stoll's don't know where she is, somebody must. I am so going to go all Sherlock Holmes style right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

PERCY'S POV

Lets recap. 3 days before my birthday, my girlfriend has gone missing without telling me. WHAT DO I DO NOW?!

Percy was more confused than ever. She wouldn't have just left on him. Something isn't right. Percy has asked EVERYONE in the camp and no one knows anything!

They always just go.. "Ummmm nope no idea why?" I wish someone knew something. I asked Rachel if she knew anything but of course, nothing. I even got Piper to look in Katoptris. Still, nothing!

I was hoping go go for a long nice walk in the forest before the campfire while the sun was setting but of course she wasn't here!

I ran down to talk to Chiron. Maybe he could help me.

As I walked towards The Big House, I heard a thumping coming from inside. I drn as quickly as I could almost tripping over my feet.

I burst threw the doors to see Clarisse, Chris, Leo, Jason, Piper, both Stoll's and Chiron running around like maniacs!

For at least 3 minutes they were still acting like zoned out blind chickens until Piper noticed me.

Her head jerked forward with a crazed look on her face and her eyes bulging out.

She stopped running and tripped over a table leg. She stumbled to the ground with a thump and that is when everyone else stopped and payed attention to Piper sitting on the ground cross-legged holding her ankle.

Her face was so red, she didn't want to cry because she would have been embarrassed in front of Jason and the others but you could tell she needed to.

Everyone in the room, suddenly turned their heads to me slowly which was actually quite scary in my opinion.

Like in a horror movie. I am never going to forget this! And what was more scary was that it was all in unison.

Chrion slowly stepped forward while Jason helped Piper to the infirmary. The rest continue on with what they were doing.

One by one, they started filing out of The Big House which left only me and Chiron.

"Yes Percy?" He asked as calmly as he could after what just happened.

"Well, um, I sorta lost Annabeth."

"You what?"

He replied with a bold look on his face.

"Well, I didn't actually lose her, but I can't find her. I have asked everyone at camp but no one seems to know!"

I soon noticed that as I was talking, my voice grew louder and angrier.

"Percy, just calm down, I am sure everything is fine. Now, why don't we have some tea while you calm down, then we can go over when you last saw her.

Chiron and Percy made their way out to the pavilion and there was already tea waiting for them. I was already getting calmed down with the calming sound of the waves and the sun setting in the East. 

Chiron motioned for Percy to sit down on one of the soft, comfortable chairs. 

Chiron handed Percy a tea mug and he slowly sipped on the steaming cup of herbal tea. 

"So, Percy, I heard that you cannot find Annabeth. Am I correct?" 

"Sadly, yes. I was hanging out with her on the beach just yesterday. I kissed her goodnight then I went back to my cabin. I woke up the next morning. I got dressed and went to pick up Annabeth for breakfast but as soon as I got there, she was nowhere to be seen. I heard her voice calling me but it was just the Stoll's with one of their stupid pranks.' 

"Percy, I know she is somewhere. She probably just left for the weekend to go visit some family. She loves you Percy, she wouldn't go anywhere dangerous without telling you first" 

That is when Percy lost his temper. 

"But she did!" He yelled. 

"She left without telling me and now I don't have any way to contact her! I have already tried by Iris Message but nothing is working! She obviously doesn't love me!"

Percy could see the hurt in Chiron's eyes for doubting him.

"Look, Chiron, I am sorry. I am just stressed out. Annabeth always tells me where she is going. i can just sense something is wrong."

"Percy, I can help you if you would like and I know this hurts, but please do not take it out on anyone else."

"I know, I want to do this myself. I will find her" Percy replied.

Percy then stormed out and ran back to camp with a determine look in his eyes.

'This is going to be interesting." Chiron muttered under his breath.

I ran back to my cabin determined to find Annabeth.

I slammed open the door and grabbed my backpack from underneath my bed that I still hadn't made from the night before.

I ripped open the zipper and stuffed in a clean Champ half Blood t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a couple of blue cookies and zipped up my backpack.

I went over to my nightstand and took a picture of Annabeth and I making funny faces on the beach in our swimsuits.

I shoved it in my pocket before I went to exit the camp on my quest to find Annabeth when i hear a familiar voice call his name from across the path.

"Percy!" the voice called.

I swung my body around to find Travis and Connor Stoll running towards me in a panicked way.

"Where do you think your going?" the both asked simultaneously.

"Goin' to find Annabeth! I am going to find her if it is the last thing I do"

I saw a confused yet surprised face on both of them before I bolted up the hill towards the big tree. As I neared the end, I turned around to see if anyone was coming to stop me.

Both of the Stoll's were out of breath as they approached me.

"Perce," Connor said out of breath. "You can't go, it is 3 days until your birthday. I am sure Annabeth is fine.'

"No. She is not. I know when something bad is happening and now is one of those times. I am going to find her!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I didn't realize how loud I was until I noticed everyone at camp was staring at me, including both Stoll's looking kind of scared.

I turned and ran up the hill out I oficially had left the camp on my quest to find my beloved Annabeth. 


End file.
